


Naked Brunch

by K_Fiction_Therapy



Category: B.A.P
Genre: B.A.P - Freeform, Brunch, Dirty Talk, Erotica, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, K-Pop - Freeform, K-pop References, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Multi, NSFW, Naked Brunch, Ship, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Uppie, bap - Freeform, best absolute perfect - Freeform, daeup, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 06:04:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17278478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Fiction_Therapy/pseuds/K_Fiction_Therapy
Summary: You were bringing home groceries in order to cook a lovely brunch for you and your boyfriend Daehyun, but Jongup had other plans when he showed up unexpectedly.How could you say no to such a handsome face and devious smile?





	Naked Brunch

You nearly dropped all of your grocery bags when you entered your apartment, your hands working to catch them so that you didn’t break the jars of sauce you’d bought or spill the milk. You managed to make it to the kitchen with minimal noise past the plastic of the bags and once you’d sat them on the counter, you let a smile stretch across your face, proud of yourself for not breaking or smashing anything. You let a sigh leave your lips and it forced you back a bit, sending you knocking into a solid shape.

Spinning around, you would find yourself face to face with Jongup, your boyfriend’s bandmate and one of the most stunning men you’d ever seen; next to Daehyun. He smiled wide and you found yourself blushing, backing up toward the counter. Reaching around you, he would pick up an apple from your bag and rub it on his shirt, looking you in the eyes as he took a bite and hummed to the taste. Licking his upper lip free of juice, it glistened, and you felt weak. You opened your mouth to say something along the lines of scolding him for eating food that wasn’t his, but the door opened before a word left your lips.

Daehyun entered from outside and hung up his jacket before finding his way into the kitchen, placing a strong hand on Jongup’s shoulder. Although Jongup was more fit and worked out a lot more than Daehyun, you knew the fight would be no good. Trying to play it off like everything was fine and he hadn’t just cornered you in your own kitchen, you bring up your hands and wave them about, “It’s really fine, Daehyun. We were just talking.”

“There’s only one reason that another man would be this close to you, Y/N.” He breathed, glancing between the two of you, eyes coming to rest on your face, making eye contact, “—You’re into him, aren’t you?” He accused, and you immediately panicked.

“No, nothing like that! I was just talking to him. I brought in food and he—”

“Daehyun.” Jonguup interrupted, stepping between the two of you, his hand resting on the counter just next to you, “—You should just share.” He said, raising a brow and chuckling. Turning towards you, Jongup would look you in the eyes and lean in close, lips touching yours softly, “You’d like that, wouldn’t you, Y/N.” He whispered, brushing hair from your forehead.

“You bastard!” Daehyun grabbed Jongup by the shoulder and pulled him back, spinning him so that he faced him, “I should punch you where you stand, you—”

“—What’s wrong, Dae? You want some too?” He smirked and kissed at Daehyun, who blushed and shoved him back. The smile that spread over Jongup’s lips was deviant and he raised a manicured brow, nodding.

“Don’t be gross.” Daehyun crossed his arms over his chest and stepped back, throwing a glare at Jongup before looking at you again, curious about how you were taking all of this.

“I’m not, just think about it.” He said, gesturing between you, “You, me and her. It could be fun.” Jongup stepped towards you and took your hand, pulling you over, “What do you think?” He directed the question at you and you were stunned.

What do you even say in this situation? Your mind darted this way and that as you tried to think of what you could say or do. Should you agree? Your mind was going a mile a minute and you breathed out audibly to try and slow it down, “Well…w-we could…I mean…I haven’t ever done anything like this before. I don’t….” Your words trailed off and you looked to the side, but had no time to think as you immediately felt warm lips on your cheek. The blush that erupted beneath them would have been visible from across the street and you turned your head, the both of them invading your personal space. You back up, accidentally knocking some produce from the kitchen counter.

They took turns kissing you on your face and neck, making you a mewling mess as you arch from them, your skin hot and chest heaving. They kissed you until you were delirious, and you found it hard to think straight, your vision going blurry. Jongup slips behind you and presses his front to you, his lips finding your neck again, this time they were more assaulting and rough, his hands pushing down your back to your hips, gripping hard.

Daehyun stood in front of you and you locked eyes with him as he licked his plump lips and slipped a hand against your face, slowly stroking your jaw with the pad of his thumb, “You’re beautiful, Y/N.” He whispered just as he leaned in and pressed his lips to yours. You could have died happy, just like this, but when a hand dropped and lifted your shirt, your heart fluttered, making you moan into his mouth.

It seemed like only seconds had passed before the buttons of your shirt were popping open and your skirt was lifted up to your naval. You gasped, but no matter where you moved, there was a solid body against you. Your vision was so blurry from pleasure that you couldn’t make out much past the press of skin. You heard belts and your mind locked onto the sound of pants falling. Pressing your backside back and against Jongup, you pulled Daehyun in, now hungry for them both.

“Horny now, Y/N?” Jongup asked, his lips against your ear as the heat of his core pressed against you and he used the palms of his hands to spread you open, throbbing as he pushed against you and penetrated. You gasped, moaning out from the dizzying pleasure of being stretched. Your hands gripped Daehyun’s shoulders and you shuddered, but Jongup didn’t slow, his thrusts starting hard and deep, making you quake with each movement. His hips hit your ass and it jiggled against his muscled hips making him smirk deviously.

Daehyun, who felt threatened by the pleasure on your face that Jongup had caused, wasted no time in spreading your thighs and pushing between them, your inviting heat pulling him in. Slick, you took him perfectly, whimpering loudly as he filled you full. Your moans were loud and needy as they both rolled their hips into you and you held on for dear life.

Their thrusts only seemed to quicken, and it forced you closer and closer to orgasm. With the both of them deep inside of you, you felt your muscles contract around them and flutter, signaling how close you were. Your eyes slipped closed and your knees felt weak, sweat breaking at your hairline as your breasts pressed tight to Daehyun’s chest, the warmth intoxicating.

“Fuck, Y/N, you’re going to make us cum.” One of them murmured, but you were too far gone to know which it had been, “You’re so fucking wet and tight. Nn. Just like that. Good girl.”

Those words and the need in their voices were enough to send you spiraling over the edge. You came undone so hard you swore you saw stars. Pleasure burst in your abdomen and you cried out, your nails biting crescent shapes into their skin as you shook from head to toe, fluid bathing Daehyun and your hips jerking as you orgasmed. You shook through it and Jongup moved his arms up, knocking utensils from the counter, the metal of them clattering and scattering across the floor of the kitchen.

They only made it a few more thrusts before they groaned in unison, one only a few seconds after the other to pull out and stroke quickly, heated ropes of cum painting your ass and legs, splattering across the tile floor. Both of them had to catch their breath and they came back to you, wrapping you in their arms and kissing your skin again. If it weren’t for Jongup behind you, you would have fallen to the floor as you were sure your legs no longer worked. Holding you, their lips remain near your ears, affectionately cooing and holding fast to the heat of your body.

“Mm…You were so good, Y/N.”

“So good, such a good girl.”


End file.
